


barak

by kindoff



Series: antologi kifemkuro [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pengembara itu bernama Kuroko dan ia memiliki aroma serupa batang-batang pinus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	barak

**Author's Note:**

> Bakal jadi multichap, di mana tiap chapter pendek-pendek. Tbh saya juga masih nyusun plotnya tapi bomat ah pablis prolognya dulu __(:''3

Pengembara itu bernama Kuroko dan ia memiliki aroma serupa batang-batang pinus.

Kise pertama kali menemui Kuroko di antara sesak udara barak. Tenda itu berwarna abu-abu, besar hingga Kise tidak bisa memperkirakan ada berapa ratus orang berbagi oksigen dengannya di sini. Sekian orang tidur beralaskan tas atau paha sang ibu, sekian termenung sambil memeluk lutut, sekian orang berbicara, menyusut air mata, dan hiruk-pikuk lain yang membuat Kise menahan napas, lalu berpindah ke dekat pintu tenda yang belum ditempati orang. Isak seorang anak yang menangisi rumah itu membuat ia ngilu, entah mengapa.

Kise tahu tidak seharusnya ia di sini, melainkan lanjut berjalan karena rute menuju utara masih jauh. Namun tungkai Kise bertahan pada terpal sebagai alas tenda, ransel yang tak sedetik pun ia lepas terasa lebih berat, ditambah pening di kepala membuat segalanya bertambah buruk. Hari sudah beranjak senja. Mesiu tak lagi seriuh tadi siang. Ia meraba telinga, mencari suara denging kalau-kalau ada, bersyukur karena tak menemukan apa-apa. Dalam usaha mengalihkan perhatian, Kise membongkar saku depan ransel, memeriksa perlengkapan walau tahu tidak ada yang hilang.

Setengah jam sebelum matahari terbenam, langit dijamah lembayung sementara kaki langit mulai menutupi cahaya, Kise sedang mempertimbangkan menginap satu malam ketika sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahunya. Ia menengadah dan mata biru itu seketika menyapa. Perempuan itu tersenyum tak seberapa lebar, namun Kise mendapati lekuk lesung pipinya tidak dapat bersembunyi. Perempuan itu menyodorkan segelas minuman yang masih menguapkan panas.

“Teh hangat?”


End file.
